<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On by squid_ink_2124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526094">Hold On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124'>squid_ink_2124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I cried while writing this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad, Self-Hatred, mention of suicide, self harm warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squid_ink_2124/pseuds/squid_ink_2124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very sad. Can't really give a summary without spoiling it. </p>
<p>TW: mentions of self harm, mention of suicide, mention of self-hatred</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Loving and fighting</strong>
</p>
<p>         Agent Stone let out a choked sob as Robotnik continued yelling and throwing stuff. "How could you?! Why would you do that?! I trusted you....Stone." Ivo resorted back to using his last name. The doctor had believed Stone was cheating on him because of some red marks on his neck. "I-Ivo! I didn't do it! Please, I'm telling the truth...."</p>
<p>
  <strong>Accusing, denying</strong>
</p>
<p>      The truth was, Stone developed a habit of scratching at his neck and it would typically leave marks. Ivo moved closer to him and pulled the agent's shirt down. "Then what the FUCK are these?!" Stone flinched and Ivo moved back. That wasn't something Stone did. No, never. He shouldn't have done that. Stone shuddered and backed up into a wall near the door. "I-if I told you, y-you'd be mad". </p>
<p>
  <strong>I can't imagine a world with you gone</strong>
</p>
<p>      He choked out another sob. "A-and I can't have that! You can't be mad. I need you. I need you to not be mad". Robotnik opened his mouth to respond the the small rant but was shut up by Stone talking again. "I've worked with you for 4 years! That's 1,460 days! I've counted the amount of times you've gotten mad at me since my first day. Within 7 days, it was 63 times. For the last year, its been a 9th of that. You know how long we've been together?! A year. A whole fucking year. As of today. Yeah, on our one year anniversary, you're at my throat. I bet you didn't even know. If I've been with you for a year, why the hell would I cheat on you, knowing damn well you'd be mad and disappointed. I put up with getting yelled at and things thrown at me for 1,460 days. And yet, I'm still here. I trust you with my life. It seems you don't trust me at all. A few red marks on my neck and suddenly, you're about to kill me. I-I can't anymore. I can't handle this!" With that, Stone stormed out of the room, leaving Robotnik speechless with a few tears falling. He counted..... He has counted the days. Robotnik quietly shuffles to his chair and pulls up some surveillance videos from 6 months ago. Exactly. Another tear rolls down his cheek as he realizes which video it is. He clicks play and relives the memory.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of</strong>
</p>
<p>      Stone presses some buttons and moves away from the camera in the corner. "What do you think you're doing to my camera?" The agent steps away and wraps his arms around the doctor. "Well, I connected my phone to it so I can relive this moment forever. I also hooked up my own music. The lights dim and "The Way You Look Tonight" starts playing over the speakers. Stone smiles wide and holds Robotnik's hands, swaying back and forth. "C'mon! Dance with me!" The doctor grumbles, "this isn't my music". Stone frowns and sways slower. "Yeah...but, I want to dance with you. Please." Tears well up as he lets go of his boyfriends hands since he believes the doctor will hate the idea and walk away. Instead, Robotnik grabs his hands back and starts slow dancing as the lyrics play out. Stone smiles and rests his head on Robotnik's shoulder as they hold each other close and sway to the music. They dance for hours on end as other songs started playing. It was the best way to spend a 6-month anniversary.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'd be so lost if you left me alone</strong>
</p>
<p>       Robotnik remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Everything was good. For a year, everything was nice. Of course, he had to go and mess it up. He made his boyfriend cry. Who is fucked up enough to do that? Well, clearly him. Robotnik wiped a tear. This isn't an "I'm sorry babe I love you" fix. This was a, "I'll show you I'm sorry by saying it a million times and doing anything I can to make it up to you" type of thing. The doctor ran a hand through his hair and got up. He slowly walk out of the lab and over to Stone's room. He knocks hesitantly. No answer. He  couldn't have gotten his stuff and left already....right? He opened the door and sighed in relief as all of Stone's stuff was still there. He heard a groan come from the bathroom and immediately ran over to the door. "Babe? I'm so sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking." He heard another groan.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You locked yourself in the bathroom</strong>
</p>
<p>      "Babe? Are you okay?" It was silent. The only sound for a minute was metal hitting the tile. Assuming the worse, Robotnik goes to open the door. It's locked. Fuck...no. This isn't happening. He tries again with more force, it didn't work. He taps a few buttons on his glove and a badnik comes flying in. It blasts a hole in the door, causing the mechanical door to malfunction and open.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lying on the floor when I break through</strong>
</p>
<p>      Stone was sitting against a wall. Eyes closed and pale. There was a small razor next to his wrist in a puddle of blood. A note was scribbled next to him that read, "I'm sorry Ivo. I didn't mean to make you mad. I didn't mean what I said. Goodbye. </p>
<p>
  <strong>I pull you in to feel your heartbeat</strong>
</p>
<p>      "No no no no no no FUCK!!!" He rushes to his boyfriend and holds him in his arms. He feels a very shallow pulse and starts crying. "WHY?! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" He lifts Stone up and carries him to the lab. He grabs some bandages to keep the bleeding under control. He starts panicking and hyperventilating.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"</strong>
</p>
<p>      "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! NOT YET! please...." Robotnik remembers one of Stone's favorite songs. He carries his boyfriend to the car while whispering the lyrics.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hold on, I still want you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Come back, I still need you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Let me take your hand, I'll make it right</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I swear to love you all my life"</strong>
</p>
<p>      He sets Stone down in the passenger's seat carefully and puts the seatbelt on for him. He then gets in on his own side and starts driving, seatbelt be damned. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hold on, I still need you"</strong>
</p>
<p>      Robotnik chokes out one final line before speeding onto the busy road, nearly hitting 3 cars immediately. The only thing on his mind was getting to the hospital fast enough. Yes, he could have taken care of it at the lab himself but seeing as he already fucked up once today. He couldn't risk losing the one thing he loved and lived for.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>A long endless highway, you're silent beside me</strong>
</p>
<p>      Robotnik tapped the steering wheel with anticipation as his mind ran. He looks over at his boyfriend, looking peaceful, and grabs his hand tightly. He recalls another happy memory.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from</strong>
</p>
<p><em>     "Babe look! It's snowing!" Agent Stone grabbed Ivo  by the wrist and dragged him to the window. "Yes my love. I see the frozen rain." Stone stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before running off to grab boots and a jacket. Robotnik stands there, watching the snow fall. It's white. A sign of purity. As if on cue, Stone runs in with an oversized jacket and boots. Ivo shoots him a quizzical look. "Are those mine?" The agent blushes ad hides his face in the jacket. "Maybe....that doesn't matter. Let's go!" Stone runs out the door and Robotnik follows slowly. by the time the doctor gets out there, Stone had enough time to build a snowball and throw it, hitting Robotnik square in the chest. Robotnik smiles slightly, grabbing one for himself.</em> Just as the snowball leaves his hand, he sees a knife sticking out of it. "BABE WATCH OUT!" He yells out. It was too late. It hit his boyfriend square in the chest. Stone looked down at the wound, which was already gushing blood, and back up at Robotnik. "Why......why would you do that?" Stone fell to the ground. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'</strong>
</p>
<p>     Robotnik snaps out of it and cries harder. He pulls his hand back from Stone's and grips the steering wheel tight. He pulls up to the hospital after what feels like hours and jumps out, leaving Stone in the car. He yells through sobs. "HELP PLEASE!!! HE'S DYING!" A few nurses run over to him and one grabs a stretcher. He leads them to the car. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones</strong>
</p>
<p>     He gets pushed away as nurses crowd around the dying man. He watches as they put a mask over his face and pumped oxygen into his body. They wrapped him up as one nurse kept pressure on the wounds. All Robotnik could do was stand back and watch as the nurses worked. </p>
<p>
  <strong> They took you away on a table</strong>
</p>
<p>     The nurses ran by with the stretcher as Robotnik followed behind. One turned to him. "Sir, we are wheeling him right into surgery. You can watch prep if you want but you must wait in the lobby." Robotnik can't speak so he nods and follows them there. </p>
<p>
  <strong>I pace back and forth as you lay still</strong>
</p>
<p>    They all arrive at the theater after a minute of running. The nurses go into prep while Robotnik is left watching Stone through the glass. All the nurse get sanitized and geared up with masks, gowns, and gloves. One sets a needle and thread on the table next to the agent, ready to stitch him up. One places monitors on Stone as they wait for vitals.</p>
<p>
  <strong>They pull you in to feel your heartbeat</strong>
</p>
<p>      He's flatlining the second his vitals go up. Everything is low and he has lost a lot of blood. Robotnik panics as he watches them get ready to work. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"</strong>
</p>
<p>      "Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave or go have a seat in the waiting room." Robotnik looks over with rage filled, glossy eyes. "N-no. You don't understand! I LOVE HIM!" Robotnik gets led away from the window. He yells out once more before allowing himself to be dragged to the waiting room. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He walks alongside the nurse and sits in one of the small chairs. He slumps into it and feels his eyes closing. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hold on, I still want you</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>      Robotnik wakes up to someone tapping his shoulder. "Stone?" He groans and looks up. "Ummm no sir. I do have news though. If you would like to see him, follow me." Robotnik jumps up and follows the man who woke him up. They get to the room and Robotnik enters slowly. Stone is unconscious, with a tube down his throat and bandages on his wrists. He usually looked so peaceful when he slept but now, he looked troubled. Like the time he couldn't figure out a Rubik's cube. Robotnik smiled and sat down next to Stone. He grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. His forehead found the side of the bed and he looked like he was praying when in reality, he had started whispering the words to the song from earlier as tears stream down his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Come back, I still need you</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Let me take your hand, I'll make it right</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I swear to love you all my life</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hold on, I still need you</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't wanna let go</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know I'm not that strong</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I just wanna hear you</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Saying baby, let's go home</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Let's go home</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yeah, I just wanna take you home</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Hold on, I still want you"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Robotnik woke with a start as someone rested their hand on his shoulder. It was a doctor. He sat straight up as the doctor sat across from him. "Mister-" "It's Doctor. Doctor Robotnik." The doctor clears his throat and continues. "sorry, DR. Robotnik. May I ask how you are related to Mr. Stone?" Robotnik wants to explode with that question and tell him to get on with it but he doesn't. "Stone is my....my boyfriend." The doctor clasps his hands together and looks down. "Oh, well, I'm deeply sorry to inform you that Mr. Stone had lost too much blood before he arrived. You did very well at wrapping the wounds but I'm afraid there was nothing anybody could do." The Doctor gets up and walks away to tend to another patient. Robotnik stares off. </p>
<p><em>4 years of partnership.</em><br/><strong>1 year of love. </strong><br/><em>209 weeks of partnership.</em><br/><strong>53 weeks of love.</strong><br/><em>1,460 days of partnership.</em><br/><strong>365 days of love.</strong><br/>35,040 hours of partnership.<br/><strong>8,760 hours of love. </strong><br/><em>2,102,400 minutes of partnership.</em><br/><strong>525,600 minutes of love.</strong><br/><em>126,144,000 seconds of partnership.</em><br/><strong>31,536,000 seconds of love.</strong></p>
<p>Lost. All of that time and love. Lost.</p>
<p>       Robotnik reached into his pocket blindly as he could not see through the tears. <br/>He pulled out a small box and ran his thumb over the red velvet casing. As he opened it, he let out a choked sob. Slowly, he pulled out the ring. <br/>The same doctor from early walked over and placed his hand on Robotnik's shoulder again. Ivo turns and looks at him. The doctor pulls something out of his coat pocket. "We-ummm-found this in Mr. Stone's jacket and thought you may want to keep it." He hands Robotnik.....a small, black velvet box..<br/>Robotnik chokes out a sob as he opens it. It was a wedding ring. They were both planning to propose... He slides the ring from the black box onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Robotnik cries harder and curls in on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Come back, I still need you"</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>